Vampire Love Story
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: Ventus falls in love with the Innkeeper's sone who holds a dark secret.


**Me: Hello peoples! As usual I am Janae AKA OrgyMemberXVII joined with Riku, Cloud, and Zack!**

**Ven: Who are unfortunaltly gone in another country at the moment. *Gives creppy ass smile***

**Me: Okay, so yeah this is my first vampire fanfic and I'm really excited! XD Please go easy on me... It's also my first VanVen fanfic! XD**

**Ven: Let's start with the story before she faints from anxiety.**

**Me: Oh! One more thing! If the beginning is a little tacky and poorly written, then I won't blame you. I'm feel the same way you do when I read over this time and time again as I was writing this. I was too lazy to rewrite the beginning...**

* * *

It was a warm spring night when a 23 year old man by the name of Ventus Strife was walking through the woods at night. He was walking until he heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Who's there?" He called, but no answer. Except a huge dog lunged at him only to immediatly recognize said dog and he started to pet him until he turned into a man with brown hair, tan skin, shirtless, in a pair of medieval styled pants with eyes that are easy to get lost into. Ven go up from his spot on the ground and punched him in the arm rather playfully. The once-werewolf man came up to Ven and kissed him, when he finished he ruffled his hair laughing.

"Sorry, but it's just so funny whenever I do that to my Venny-Ven!" He said laughing.

"It's not funny for me Terra! I nearly wet myself and this is the only other dress I have left until my fathers can make some more money to get material to make another dress for me." Terra laughed again and hugged his favorite cross dresser.

"How are Cloud and Leon?"

"Good, but Daddy's sick and Dad is trying to find a better job, but he can't."

"Aside from your family how has everything been since I left the village?"

"Ever since you left Zack's been trying to start his transformtion early and Aerith's worried that he'll strain himself out, all the guys have been trying to ask me out on dates on a regular daily basis, my cousin Roxas is visting tomorrow with his husband Axel, and the whole town is still on the hunt for you, Aqua, and Sora. How are they anyways?"

"Aqua's still missing you and Sora keeps asking me when you can be back. He misses his other father." Terra said with lowered eyes in a saddened expression remembering his son because, if you got confused, Ven, Terra, and Aqua were in a relationship between the three of them, but when it came time for the older werewolves to leave with Sora that was the worst night ever. He could still remember it, a three year old Sora wrapped in a blanket with Aqua holding him, and they each gave their young lover a kiss on the lips one last time. It has been two years since then.

"I wanna visit, but with the whole village looking for you three, it's impossible. I hate that you, Aqua, and Sora are werewolves because, then I'd still be with you guys. I love you a lot and I miss you." Terra looked away and a single tear slid down his face.

"Ven, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"We're relocating again."

"Why?"

"Because the hunt is becoming more dangerous and we have to fake our deaths, but that means we have to break up since we'll be moving to a werewolf community far away." Then another rustling of the bushes gave tem both a scare. Out came a small wolf with some of it's brunette hair spiked up. Ven smiled and hugged the wolf until it turned into a five year old boy with big blue eyes who hugged back.

"Sora, I thought I told you to stay with Aqua."

"I wanted to see Ven again! The last time I saw him I was three... I missed him Terra." Sora said with his eyes lowering.

"I do too, but we have to leave. I don't like it either." He said hugging the younger brunette. Terra looked back at Ven one more time and walked off leaving Ven to breakdown on the ground crying. He was all alone, for as long as he lived he would never find somebody to love as much as he loved Terra and Aqua. Ven was walking until someone had pulled him back by his arm and pinned him against a tree. Ven looked into the golden eyes and saw the black spikes and he immediatly recognized him. He was Innkeeper Braig's adopted son Vanitas.

"What the hell are you doing here Vanitas?"

"I heard all of that Ventus. You mean to say that you had an affair with the werewolves and those two werewolves are Terra and Aqua, and the other two happen to be Terra's son Sora and brother Zack are werewolves too?"

"What are you going to do? Tell the town?"

"No, infact I'm quite jealous." Ven looked at him in disbelief and laughed.

"You? Are you serious?"

"Yes, infact I've even asked your fathers for your hand in marriage."

"No! Hell no! I don't like you!" Ven said walking away, but Vanitas grabbed Ven and kissed him only to be slapped in the face by said blonde who ran away to his home. He got back to his home to see his sick father in one of their kitchen chairs looking very tired.

"Daddy. Why did you sleep here? You're very sick!" Ven whispered getting Leon to his other father's room, only to meet the cold glare of Cloud.

"Ventus Strife, where were you?"

"I was in the woods remembering Terra, Aqua, and Sora." Cloud sighed and pulled his husband onto his bed and placed an arm around his son.

"I know you miss them, but you've got a secret admirer."

"Who?"

"Vanitas! He's asked your hand in marriage. You marry him in three months." Ven jumped up angry.

"I don't want to marry him Dad!"

"Ven, I've already agreed to it so either way you will marry him!"

"Why do I have to marry him?"

"Do you want to end up the way we are? Poor and unable to take care of your Daddy? Listen... I know that this situation is bad and believe me, I wanted you to end up with Terra and Aqua, but since they've diappeared you need to have options sweetie pie. Besides Vanitas is rich since Inkeeper Braig will give him the Inn once he's gone so you have a money benefit. I agreed because I love you and I want you to end up having a better life." He explained hugging Ven. Said younger blonde thought about what life would be like with the innkeeper's son. He was weird! For God's sake he never goes outside during the daytime unless the sun wasn't in the sky, he also had skin that was cold to the touch and a pale color to match, he never eats, and no one was worthy of the Radiant Village's bad boy. Not even all the girls and some guys who desired him. Ven walked to his room and silently cried. The next day ven decided to go to the book store to see what might've been wrong with the boy. When he walked in he had met with his childhood friend Xion who happened to own the store since her parents gave it to her once they passed.

"Ven! What can I do for Radiant Village's favorite blonde cross dresser?"

"I need a book you have on vampires."

"Okay, but for you since you have a sick father and the fact that your cousing and cousin-in-law are two very close friends of mine, the books you get on vampires are free."

"Thank you Xion!" After Ven got all the books he needed on vampires he and Xion walked to Ven's home and Xion decided to have a little conversation.

"So... is it true that you are going to marry Vanitas within three months?"

"Sadly yes. But I think there is something more to Inkeeper Braig's son than we think. I think he's a vampire."

"You and your wild imaginations." He stopped in his tracks and looked at her with eyes that told her that he wasn't kidding.

"Haven't you noticed why he won't eat, won't go out when it's sunny, never eats, skin that is both pale and cold to the touch and lastly sleeps in a frickin' coffin?"

"Maybe he's one of those goths the teens are throwing around these days."

"Goth?"

"It's a new personality these crazy kids came up with." Ven rolled his eyes and got to his house to see his father in bed with a clothe on his forehead asleep. He looked at Cloud whose eyes were bleary with tears as Leon's breathing was slowing down. Ven ran to his room and instantly went to his books. As he was reading he found that a creature had every sign of weirdness Vanitas had. He even found that a vampire's venom can heal a sick person which he could use for Leon. Later that night he'd called Vanitas out to the woods where they first met as children to confront him about it. Ven waited and waited, until something was rustling in the bushes and out came the alleged vampire.

"What does my 'bride' want with me?" He asked.

"I want to know what you are."

"What does that mean?"

"I mean are you one of those supernaturals the villagers have been talking about?"

"Like what?"

"A..." Vanitas walked closer and leaned down to Ven's ear.

"Say it!" He hissed. "I want you to say it!" Ven instantly moaned to the hot breath on his ear.

"Vampire. You're a vampire." He said simply. Vanitas gave a crooked smile and showed Ven his teeth.

"Yes, you are going to marry a vampire. Are you scared?"

"No. I'm not scared, but I have one request for you."

"What is it?"

"I need your vampire venom. I read in a book that it can heal any sick person of any illness. Something I can use for my Daddy... he's very sick at the moment if you had no idea. Please? I'll marry you!" Ven was desperate he'd do anything to help his father get better. Even get married to someone he doesn't like that much. Vanitas nodded and took out a vial of his blood and handed it to the blonde. Said blonde then kissed the vampire on the lips and ran away. When he made it back to the house, Leon was sleeping normally and Ven took out the vial and slipped it into the older brunette's mouth. He walked away hoping that the venom worked... even if it was some of the innkeeper's son's blood. The next day when he got up, his brunette father was well and cooking breakfast like he usually would. When he caught sight of his younger blonde he hugged him and spun him around the room. After he ate he went to the innkeeper's home and pulled Vanitas aside and gave him a smile.

"It worked!"

"Good, but remember our deal?"

"Yes... I'll marry you in three months." He said walking away. What had he just done? He signed his life away to a vampire.

As the three months rolled by and by the two had gotten to know each other a little better and Ven slowly fell in love with the young vampire. When the time of their wedding rolled near, a tragety had happened. Someone had died, but it was at the hands of a vampire. Not a werewolf. The fingers were pointed and one-by-one villagers either died or were exiled to far away places. It was the week before their wedding when a disturbence had interrupted everything. As the villagers got to the baker's (Xaldin) house, they saw him on the floor with two bite marks on his neck with his body cold and lifeless. Ven looked away from the sight to find Vanitas who might have something to do with the baker's death. When he found the vampire, he was glad to see that he was okay, but he was scared by the blood around his mouth.

"Nice of my blushing bride to come to me." Vanitas said licking the blood off.

"What did you to to the baker Vanitas? He was a good man." Ven whishpered thinking someone followed him.

"I had to make a human saacrifice. I'm sorry, but the baker was the baker was the guy to fill the position because I didn't want to sacrifice you... my love." Vanitas said moving closer to the blonde and kissing him on the lips. When it was done Ven looked at Vanitas and decided to say something.

"Bite me."

"Excuse me?"

"Bite me. Change me into a vampire so I can be with you forever."

"No... you are too precious to me. I won't do it. Not unless I have to." They kissed again which was interrupted by Xion ho told them about a town meeting that was immediatly taking place in town square.

"Townsfolk! There is still a vampire among us!" The mayor, Xemnas, started, "We must put our heads together and find out who the real vampire is! Who knows who the vampire is?" He asked and no one stepped forward. Xemnas looked around and saw how some people were hesitant. He gave a creepy smile and got out a list.

"Okay, since no one's coming forward, I have prepared a list of people to be exiled. Lord Lexaus! Lady Larxene! Kairi Nightingale! Lady Aerith Gainsborough! Zackary Fair! And Vanitas Dark!" Ven fell on his knees upon hearing his vampire lover's name. He cried as Cloud helped him up and let his son cry in his chest. Vanitas was being exiled. He'd never see him again. Latet that night the couple were saying their goodbyes.

"Vanitas, I have no idea what I'll do without you. Please... take me with you. You are my fiance and I want to marry you! I love you... I love you with all my heart."

"As much as I love you... you can't come with me."

"Then make me a promise."

"What is it?"

"You'll come back for me so we can be together forever."

"I promise.. but for now... parting is such sweet sorrow." Vanitas said moving his lips to the blonde as he placed one final kiss on those perfect lips and left. Ven looked and noticed something. He's alone. So alone. He walked to his home and not completly to his surprise, there were a lot of men standing outside his home. He quickly ran inside and cried until he fell asleep. The next morning Ven woke up and noticed there weren't a pair of arms around his waist and instantly remembered that Vanitas had been exiled. He started to cry when he felt a pair of arms around him. Thinking it was Vanitas, he turned around excited only to be proved wrong when it was only Leon.

"Don't stain your pretty dress and face with your tears Ven. What's wrong with my favorite little cross dresser?"

"I miss Vanitas..."

"You have to let him go." Ven shot up outraged.

"No! I won't let him go! I was going to marry him! I loved him! How can you say that I have to let him go?"

"As you know in order for me and your father to have you we had to have a lady surrogate for us. That woman was your father's girlfriend, but she died giving birth to you. Cloud was a wreck and was at wits end to know what to do with you. He almost gave you up for adoption one time. I was the thing that kept your father from falling apart. He got over Tifa very quickly once we were dating at first. I know how hard it is to forget about someone like Vanitas, but you will with time."

"He loved me a lot Daddy! He even promised to come back for me!" Leon sighed and pulled out a wedding dress.

"What's the wedding dress for Daddy?"

"It was your mother's, once Cloud learned you were going to be born, he planned to marry after you came along. I remember when Tifa was about one month, she fit the dress because she wasn't showing yet. I still find it very weird that your father kept the dress after she died. To this day I thought that it was going to waste away in the attic, but when you told us that you were a cross dresser, I knew the dress wasn't going to waste any given time soon." Ven smiled and took the dress breathing in the scent of the last person who wore it.

"It still smells like her." Leon looked confused and smelled the dress himself and looked freaked out.

"Damn. Even after 24 years, the dress still smells like her. I think Cloud bought haunted land." He left the young blonde to look at the dress. Ven was amazed, his mother had only worn the dress once, but he was going to wear it again one day soon. He tried the dress on, and it was a perfect fit. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"Well Mom, I'm wearing the dress you only got to wear at your dress fitting. Daddy's right, it is weird that Dad kept the dress, but I'm glad he did. Now when Vanitas comes back for me I have a dress to walk down the aisle with. I know Daddy said to let him go, but Mom... how can I let him go? I loved him. Dad let you go after he started dating Daddy. Maybe waiting isn't good enough when you miss the one's you love." Ven looked out the window. _Is Vanitas safe? _Later that night a noise from the kitchen woke Ven up. He walked in and saw Vanitas holding a single pink rose. Ven smiled and took the rose and kissed Vanitas.

"I thought you'd never come back for me."

"I made you a promise to come back." Ven smiled and got his belongings, but before he did he left his parents a goodbye not. In the morning, Leon was looking at the note and Cloud had come in to see him holding the note. Leon handed Cloud the note and they read it together.

_Dear Dad and Daddy,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave you two like this, but I had to if I wanted to find Vanitas. There is no way I could ever forget him and move on. Dad, I'm sorry you won't be able to walk me down the aisle and see Mom's wedding dress have a practicle use for once. Daddy, I'm sorry that you won't see my again. If you two hate me now, I understand. I guess this is goodbye._

_From your loving, cross-dressing baby boy,_

_Ventus Strife_

* * *

**Me: Okay, I will end thing right here. I'd like to say that I have an account on a One Direction fanfic site. Don't worry, on that site I'm still known as OrgyMemberXVII there, but every 1D fanfic I publish on fanfiction I will publish on the site. So if you want to check it out then Iwill have the name of the website posted on my profile. Bye :D**


End file.
